Angels of Creation
by Summer Requiem
Summary: No one's quite sure how they came to be, but most pureblood's know of the Angels of Creation. They are Angels who have power over the seven things that anything can be made from. And now, they're coming to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

No one's quite sure how they came to be, but most pureblood's know of the Angels of Creation. They are Angels who have power over the seven things that anything can be made from. Iris, the Angel of the Day, and Nyx, the Angel of the Night, are said to be their leaders though the Angels themselves claim that none of them are leaders. Most purebloods were prefer to think that Astra, the Angel of Magic is the leader. The seven Angels are as close as sisters and they fight like sisters too.

Iris is typically the most optimistic of the Angels. Her hair, cropped to her chin, is rainbow streaked in color as are her wings. She almost always manages to have a smile for everyone and when she doesn't, you know something is seriously wrong.

Nyx is one of the quietest and the most pessimistic of the Angels. Her black hair is cut to her shoulders and barely touches her black wings. She always comes up with everything that could possibly go wrong, though sometimes she keeps it to herself.

Astra enjoys her freedom and doesn't like to stay still for very long. Her hair, deep purple in color flows down to her hips between deep purple wings. When she's still for more than a few minutes, something is deeply affecting her.

Genesis is the Angel of Fire and has a temper to match any fire. Her red hair hangs down past her shoulder blades between equally red wings. Though hot headed, she is also a spontaneous person and decides to do things with little to no forethought.

Hali is the Angel of Water and is rather emotional. Her dark blue hair is shorter than even Iris' and spikey. Her wings are the same dark blue as her hair. Her emotions tend to lead her and this makes her a rather inconsistent person to be around.

Callista is the Angel of Earth and is the most realistic of the Angels. Her wavy green hair reaches the middle of her back and is usually tied back in a braid so it doesn't touch her green wings. She is a very patient person and very stubborn at the same time.

Persephone is the Angel of Air and is the most thoughtful of the Angels. Her straight, pure white hair reaches an inch or two past her shoulders between pure white wings. She is always full of ideas and sometimes seems to have her head in the clouds.

Though all seven Angels are very different, they balance each other perfectly, allowing them to work in complete harmony with one another. Though there are less of their opposites, the Angels of Destruction, all seven Angels of Creation are needed to completely defeat the four Angels of Destruction.

They interfere in the world usually in small ways. But when forces threaten to call up the Angels of Destruction, they must join with the forces trying to save the world and everything they've come to hold dear.


	2. Chapter 1

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Persephone asked, her pure white hair tied back in a high pony tail.

"Because they need our help. He's getting too strong and if he attempts to call upon Them, they'll likely help him and then he'll be virtually unstoppable," Iris answered, glad she didn't have to tie her rainbow streaked hair back. It was cropped to her chin, just a little longer than Hali's dark blue hair.

"That's all well and good, but we're going to have to hide our wings from these people, you do realize?" Genesis answered, fire red hair hanging down below her shoulder blades.

"You can still go flying, Gen, just not as often as we're all used to," Astra responded, looking over her shoulder to her six sisters. She always walked faster than them. Callista and Nyx walked in the back, neither girl speaking much. Both girls knew that no matter what they would have to face the Angels of Destruction sooner or later and neither of them were looking forward to it. Callista reached back and redid the braid in her green hair and Nyx tucked a strand of short, black hair behind her ear.

"Besides, think of the new people we'll get to meet. This could be very good for us," Hali was excited, her spikey blue hair bounced with her.

"We're here," Astra announced. The seven girls stopped at the gates and stared up at Hogwarts castle. It would be their home for the next year. Each girl closed her eyes and concentrated, pulling in her wings.

They strode up to the school and met the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress in the Entrance Hall. "Welcome, Ladies, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," Dumbledore smiled at the seven of them.

"Only the two of you know who we really are, correct?" Nyx asked immediatly.

"Yes," McGonagall answered. Nyx nodded once.

"Are we to be Sorted now or at the Feast, Headmaster?" Iris asked.

"That is entirely up to the seven of you. And please, call me Albus," The old man's eyes twinkled.

"I am Iris, this is Astra, Hali, Genesis, Persephone, Nyx, and Callista," Iris introduced them all, returning the smile of the Headmaster.

"Come, how about a basic tour of the castle?" McGonagall suggested. The seven Angels followed her around the castle for a few hours. They didn't know the entire thing when they were done, but they wouldn't get lost the next day when the rest of the students showed up.

"Ladies, I understand that you may not want to do school work, but for the sake of keeping your cover, I ask that you do. Please," Dumbledore requested of them that evening before they went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Of course," Persephone agreed readily. Dumbledore introduced them to the staff that had stayed during the summer holidays or was already back at dinner. The seven of them sat together at the end of the single table in the Great Hall.

That night, they stayed in the Hufflepuff dorms as they were the closest to the Hall. They sat facing each other in the common room. "Are you guys ready for this?" Hali asked.

"Wether we are or not, it's too late to do anything. Besides, you know we're needed here. It's just getting close to him, close enough to help him, that's going to be the hard part," Callista responded.

"Way to think positive, Calli," Iris rolled her eyes.

"I'm being realilstic, Iris. He's become a cautious human, we all know that."

"And with good reason," Nyx added.

Astra sighed, knowing Nyx and Calli were right. "We still have to try."

"I didn't say not to," Callista insisted.

All but Nyx fell asleep by midnight that night. She slept very little when she didn't need to. She finally decided against going to sleep all together and wandered around the castle instead.

In the morning, the other six found Nyx already in the Great Hall eating breakfast. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Astra asked, sitting beside Nyx.

"No. I wandered the castle instead," Nyx passed the coffee pot to Callista without needing to be asked. All seven of them knew each other well enough that they were able to anticipate each other's wants and needs.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Iris rolled her eyes. The seven of them spent most of the day wandering around the grounds and talking to Albus about the coming year. He agreed to help them in any way he was able to during the course of the year.

That night, after everyone arrived at the castle, the Angels waited with the first years. They would be Sorted last. Albus stood at the Head table as soon as the last first year was Sorted.

"It is my great pleasure to inform you all that this year, we have seven exchange students joining us. They will be staying with us for the entire year. And now, for their Sorting," He sat back down, and McGonagall called out their names.

"Dimiourgia, Iris!"

Iris sat on the stool for a minute. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat announced. She sat close to the Head table at the applauding table.

"Dimiourgia, Nyx!"

Nyx sat down and the Hat took a little longer to decide where to place her. "SLYTHERIN!" She sat at the table opposite Iris.

"Genero, Astra!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat didn't take as long to decide with Astra as it had Nyx and Iris.

"Genero, Callista!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat was quickley removed, and Callista sat beside Nyx.

"Idryo, Hali!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hali sat, smiling widely, at the only table that didn't have one of her sisters at it.

"Partum, Genesis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Gen grinned and went to sit beside Iris.

"Partum, Persephone!"

The Hat sat on her head for mere seconds before declaring, "RAVENCLAW!" She hurried to sit beside Astra.

Albus stood once again and gave out the usual start of term announcements then started the Feast. Hali was more than willing to talk to her new House mates during the meal. Iris and Genesis joined in a conversation at the Gryffindor table after a student who introduced himself as Dean Thomas asked them a question. Persephone and Astra were almost immediately bombarded with questions from every side, which they answered as best as they could without giving much away. Nyx and Callista were quiet, only talking to each other. Even the two of them managed to meet a few of their House mates though.

**All of their surnames mean create or creation. Idryo and Dimiourgia are Greek and the others are Latin. For now, I'm not really sure what to warn for. Also, I don't think that any of the Angels are going to become involved with any of the HP characters, but it might happen. I do know that some of the HP characters are going to be involved with each other though. -Summer Requiem**


End file.
